


Pinetree's Reward

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Inflation, Cuddles, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Drop, Tentacles, archeologist dipper, egyptian god bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Dipper, a working archaeologist, released an imprisoned god from a tomb. Now that god wants to give him a reward.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 475





	1. Chapter 1

When Dipper opened his eyes, he found himself in a monochrome, grey forest. Huge pines and evergreens towered above him in wide, vast expanses. They seemed to be never-ending and swallow him up, and yet, the brunette felt like he was at home.

It was comforting. Dipper had been away from Gravity Falls for quite a few months that finding himself back in the familiar trees was calming. Don’t get him wrong, he was unbelievably happy with his job-- camping out in Egypt near some previously excavated tombs, searching for more and  _ discovering _ was what he looked forward to his entire life. Having a part of an entire civilization’s history right in his hands, or beneath his feet and one brush away, was thrilling. But it was nice to come back home.

However, it wasn’t home. Cipher-- oh, the enigmatic creature he was-- had brought him here before. It was Dipper’s dreamscape.

Speak of the devil. Dipper turned around and, instead of finding more trees like he expected, found Cipher floating leisurely three inches away from his face.

Safe to say, he screamed like a little girl.

Cipher’s lips pulled into a wide, unhuman grin, and he cackled. It was a high pitched, shrill laugh that echoed in the canopy above them. It came in at Dipper from all sides like Cipher was everywhere. “Did I scare you, Pinetree?”

Whatever Dipper thought a god would be like, this one wasn’t it. 

He certainly looked the part. He was  _ gorgeous. _ Cipher had long, golden hair that he usually pulled back in a ponytail, but it was hanging loose at the moment. His caramel, sunkissed skin was smooth with seemingly no blemishes. He wore clothing wise was a long, loose shendyt that faded from white at the top to gold at the bottom and blue swirls adorning the hem. The fact he  _ only _ wore this shendyt gave plenty view to his toned muscles and broad chest and shoulders. They were decorated with a large arched, jeweled necklace on his neck and rings of precious gems such as lapis lazuli and emerald covered his fingers. Cipher’s eyes were a piercing yellow that stared straight into your soul, his slit pupils and sharp teeth aiding the fear factor.

Cipher was beauty in its personified form, and Dipper had quickly become attracted.

When Dipper had opened up the tomb Cipher was imprisoned in, which let him out, his attention had been stolen by the huge wheel in the middle of the other hieroglyphs on the tomb walls. The one eyed triangle, later identified to be Cipher’s true form, in the middle of the wheel had several arms. Dipper had already seen this form in person, as it was the one he was approached with, so he assumed it was a trait he could possess only if he so wanted to.

Cipher looked like a god, but he didn’t act like one. Instead of the broad, powerful voice and attitude Dipper had expected, Cipher had a high pitched, grating one that was more obnoxious than anything. He found Dipper’s inconveniences funny and never allowed him to go too far on his own. He was overly obsessed with deals, petty jokes and pranks, and stopped at nothing to cause havoc.

Dipper had also noticed the brand of fear that Cipher caused was different. When the brunette was entertaining the idea of spontaneously meeting Anubis or Nut in some of his late nights, he had assumed he’d be cemented down to the ground and breathless. He assumed he’d be overcome with their power, in the sense they were all-knowing and always judging. Instead of being afraid of an almighty wrath, Dipper was instead afraid of how fucking  _ batshit _ Cipher was, unpredictable and unexplainable and all for himself. Even the hieroglyphs described the various atrocities he had committed, such as demanding sacrifices and going on murder sprees if not given them. 

Very quickly, however, Dipper learned the scariest thing Cipher would do to him was dangle him over important, fragile objects, and let bugs crawl on his face. It was more sabotage than true harm. Whether Cipher was choosing not to hurt him or was waiting until he got bored with playing with him to do so, Dipper had still yet to determine. 

“No, you didn’t,” Dipper huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t think he’d be able to get over how much bigger Cipher held himself up to be. It was one thing to be over 6 foot, but his high and mighty, cocky attitude added more to it. Dipper felt small and dwarfed in his presence even though he knew he had something over him: companionship.

Cipher’s grin closed into an extremely smug smirk. It was even worse than the toothy cackle because it meant he  _ knew _ something. That was never a good thing. “Sure I didn’t, Pinetree.”

“Whatever,” Dipper sighed. “What did you want anyways?” He was honestly a little surprised Cipher had showed up without warning in his dreams, but really, it was fitting into his recent behavior

Cipher had been acting weird lately, having become oddly touchy, but maybe that was just him? Dipper didn’t know what gods were like… especially if you were shut away for thousands of years. He didn’t start out like this, but there was such a thing as an adjustment period, perhaps he was reaching out for what he needed?

“Well, to reward you of course.” Cipher leaned forward, which pressed Dipper’s back against a tree. He grasped his chin and tilted it up towards him, grinning widely once again. “I’ve waited for someone to break me out for so long, it’s the least I can do. And I have…  _ needs. _ ”

Dipper’s eyes went wide in shock and he swallowed hard. His throat was suddenly so dry. “I-- no, it was…” Cipher was staring down at him with such piercing eyes, and suddenly Dipper realized how tiny he was in comparison. Cipher was the predator and Dipper was his prey, and he did all he could to ignore just how fucking  _ hot _ it was. The mention of the god having needs, what it insinuated, made it harder. “Just my job.”

“Regardless, my little Pinetree…” Cipher ducked his head down beneath Dipper’s chin to press his lips to his neck. (God, how Dipper’s knees went weak at the pet name…) His hot breath against the soft, pale flesh made Dipper shiver and the god chuckled. “I know the types of dreams you’ve been having.”

“...Dreams?” he squeaked. Dipper’s pulse fluttered so hard he swore Cipher could feel it. The little chuckle rumbling in his ear told him so, and if the blush hadn’t already made him look like a fool, it definitely was now.

“Mhmm…” Cipher parted his lips just enough to press his tongue against Dipper’s pulse while sucking, feeling the blood pump and the brunette's breath hitch. “The dirty little ones that make you squirm at night? Remember now?” He took the skin between his sharp teeth, and he felt the poor thing shiver despite trying to repress it. 

Dipper forced back the moans threatening to spill.

“Where you’re laid out and tied with rope, legs spread so wide even a god sins, with a certain  _ someone’s _ mouth wrapped around your dripping cock and sucking so good you’re screaming…~”

Dipper couldn’t even protest. Those were exactly his dreams, and Cipher had spared him the detail. Even the name. “I… since when did you watch my dre-”

Cipher  _ sunk his teeth _ into Dipper’s shoulder and the boy choked out a loud, sharp moan, arching into him. The god bit down harder, ignoring Dipper’s cries of (aroused) pain, and sucked at the wound. Warm, sweet blood filled his mouth in such a delicious way that it was addictive. Cipher moaned to the taste spreading across his taste buds.

“You read those hieroglyphs,” the god hummed, lifting his head to murmur in Dipper’s ear. His voice rumbled and he licked his lips of the blood, Dipper’s hair standing on end.

“I… I did.” Dipper distinctly remembered the wheel and the carvings surrounding it, walls covered in testaments to Cipher and his sacrifice. How could he forget when some of them were straight bits of porn, depicting how good he fucked?

But not only that. “You control dreams. You gave them peace and life in return for sacrifices.” Of course Cipher could see Dipper’s dreams. But why  _ those _ ones did he have to peek in at?

“That’s a good boy. I knew you were that clever.” Cipher’s hands were  _ caressing _ him, sliding up and down his sides and wherever else they could reach while he sucked on his neck. Dipper didn’t understand why the praise made him feel so good and warm, or why his pants tightened.

_Praise kink._ _Of course Pinetree has it._ This would make Cipher’s job very easy.

“It’s--” Dipper barely held back a whimper when Cipher sucked on a patch of skin on his throat, hands slipping up his shirt. The brunette couldn’t move, stuck in his place.

Truth be told, he didn’t  _ want _ to move away. The god’s touch felt so good and  _ right _ and he, almost, thought this was one of his dreams again. The wet dreams were often vivid, but… never like this.

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Dipper lied, quite lamely. Cipher did  _ not _ need that ego boost, and plus, it was utterly humiliating. Having dreams about being fucked by your work partner was unprofessional and embarrassing, no matter how hot they were. It was even worse that Cipher knew he was hot and that anyone would throw themselves at his feet for a taste of what Dipper had.

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Cipher’s hand slipped to the inside of Dipper’s thigh, teasingly brushing over his growing erection, while the other continued groping at his hips. He took Dipper’s asscheek into his hand and squeezed sharply, making him yelp in between all the quiet moans. “You don’t dream of Maxwells fucking you, now do you?”

That wasn’t a pleasant image for either of them. “No! He’s--He’s my friend! Of course not.” Oh, Cipher was driving him crazy, his breath becoming heavy in a hot pant. Would it kill him to kiss him?

“Or with your other friends. And I’m the new one in the picture.” Cipher pulled away from Dipper’s hickeyed neck and grinned knowingly. “I’m flattered, kid! You’re not that bad yourself.”

Dipper’s cheeks burned and he just barely avoided Cipher’s gaze, unable to make eye contact. “So what? Why are you doing this now?”

“Cause it sounded fun.” Cipher shrugged nonchalantly. “And I’m bored.” He seemed quite eager to skip ahead to the good parts because he dropped to his knees and began working at Dipper’s belt. The leaves and sticks crunched beneath his weight.

Dipper swallowed and leaned his weight against the tree behind him, knees like jello. He looked up and closed his eyes, reminding himself to breathe. “You’re bored,” he repeated incredulously.

“You forget I haven’t gotten laid in millennia, Pinetree.” Cipher pulled Dipper’s belt out completely and let it drop next to them with a clink. Nimble, clawed fingers worked Dipper’s button and fly open. “Pent up energy, right?”

Dipper almost winced. He didn’t want to imagine not getting laid for a millennia. He got irritable when he didn’t get any action once a month, let alone thousands upon thousands of years. “So I’m just convenient. Very fun-NY--” 

The pitch in his voice skyrocketed as Cipher’s hand wrapped around his bare cock, pulling it from his underwear. It was at that point that he realized his bottoms were all bunched at his ankles.

Cipher smirked in satisfaction, grasping Dipper’s cock tight and stroking it. It was hot and heavy in his hand, growing to its hardest, the tip turning red. “Want to finish that sentence?”

“N-No--” Dipper’s lips parted just slightly in a pant, eyes closed and panting. Sweat stuck his bangs across his forehead.

Him. Cipher chose him, of all people he could haunt and fuck. Dipper didn’t understand what made him so special-- or if he was special at all and just the closest convenience. He wasn’t complaining though, because he finally was getting a piece of what he wanted, especially since there wasn’t much fun in the deser--

Wait. The tents. They were all camped out in tents,  _ they didn’t have thick walls. _

“C-Cipher, we--we can’t, they’ll hear,” Dipper groaned, weakly pushing him away. It proved to be fruitless though, because Cipher didn’t move an inch except his hand, steadily pumping.

“This is the dreamscape, kid. They won’t hear anything unless you’re a sleep talker,” Cipher snickered. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue (inhumanly and sinfully long, tip on the pointier side) out to  _ lick _ up the side of the shaft. He felt Dipper shudder and shut up, hips rolling forward into the god’s mouth. He leaned back with the movement.

He licked one long stripe up Dipper’s shaft and brought the head into his mouth, tongue working its magic-- it swirled around the sensitive tip and traced the crown, dipped against the slit, all with the added sensation of sucking.

Dipper whimpered above him, hand slapping over his mouth to muffle any sounds he made. The second his palm met his lips, it was shoved up above his head by an invisible force. His eyes flew open and he snapped his head down, seeing Cipher staring up at him with as much of a smug expression someone could have with your cock in their mouth.

Cipher sank down further, taking the rest of Dipper’s cock in before the human could protest. Instead, he heard a groan. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head to his own rhythm, tongue stroking the underside of Dipper’s cock. Cipher came up to the tip and played with it briefly, earning a choked whimper, then sank back down again.

It was so fun listening to the little noises Dipper made, knowing he was so easily pleasured. Or perhaps just a major virgin-- that is, in attitude since Cipher knew for a fact that Dipper had gotten laid before. Humans were so annoying and complicated in structure, but they made up for it in being weak and pliant in times like these.

He hadn’t had a cock in his mouth besides his own (in a little freak episode of boredom in which he  _ literally _ folded himself in half) in so long, this felt  _ great _ . Cipher closed his eyes and moaned around Dipper, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster.

Dipper’s only free hand was tightened in Cipher’s long, blonde hair as grounding, so he had no way to muffle himself. He’d never had a blowjob this good, oh that  _ tongue _ , his thighs were shaking.

Seriously, why was Cipher’s tongue so long? Of course he had to be extra, but Dipper wasn’t complaining. It wrapped around his cock  _ twice _ and stroked while bobbing and the twin was seeing stars. He’d never been so close to cumming so quick in his life.

Cipher listened closely to Dipper’s sounds and popped off when he was getting too breathy and tense for his liking. “Not yet, Pinetree.”

Dipper’s face dropped and he looked like a kicked puppy, whining pathetically. “What the hell?!” He had been so close!

“Not yet,” Cipher repeated. When Dipper glanced down, he could see the very obvious,  _ very large _ , bulge under the other’s shendyt.  _ Fuck _ … He wanted that inside of him so bad and now he wasn’t even afraid to admit it. They were too far gone with this, there was no going back.

One moment Dipper was standing, the next he was yanked down onto the forest floor with a yelp. Rocks and sticks dug into his back but all those paled in comparison in his attention to how Cipher was looming over him, straddling his thighs.

And Cipher was grinning over him, a hunger in his piercing gold eyes. They were dilated, blown wide, and it made Dipper all the more turned on.  _ He _ was the one Cipher was looking at like that, not someone else, but  _ him. _

Dipper was breathless and he could only stammer out protests of  _ why on the forest ground _ as Cipher began stripping the rest of the twin’s clothes off.

“Where else?” Cipher asked, tossing Dipper’s underwear away. “No one’s here in your head to see. Which means I have you  _ all _ to myself.” He leered down at him, the last of Dipper’s shirt buttons ripped open. “Perfect for the taking.”

Now that sounded like a challenge. Dipper loved challenges. As much as he felt like a small mouse about to be eaten by a cougar, a weak, mischievous smirk spread across his lips. “Don’t be so cocky. I could wake myself right up and we’d be done here.”

“And what makes you think I’ll let you get away that easy?” Cipher asked, visibly amused. Dipper was an interesting meatsack-- he could easily flip the switch when he wanted to and fool himself into thinking he was on equal level with the god. “I can keep you here for as long as I’d like.”

Dipper felt Cipher’s hips grind hard against his own, and suddenly not only the cool air that was so falsely sweeping through the grey forest reminded him of how naked he was. He didn’t have even one piece of clothing on, while the other was completely clothed. (Unfair.)

Cipher continued on, voice shifting to something low and rumbling, something wildly contrasting the obnoxious screech Dipper was used to. “And even if you did wake yourself up, now that you’ve made a deal, I can be as physical as I want. Do you really want your colleagues hearing me fuck you senseless in that thin tent of yours? Hear you scream my name while I make you cum  _ over-- _ ” he yanked Dipper’s thighs apart, earning a yelp, “ _ and over-- _ ” the bulge fucking  _ writhed _ beneath the shendyt against the brunette’s cock, “again?”

Dipper’s form was already trembling and Cipher had barely done anything to him. Oh fuck, he didn’t want that to happen but the image made his cock twitch.  _ Voyeurism, huh? _

Cipher took the shocked moan and heavy flushing as defeat. He smirked, smug as all hell. “Oh, but you do, don’t you?” The god ground his hips down on Dipper’s, one hand squeezing his thigh and the other sliding teasingly up Dipper’s chest. He pinched a nipple and toyed, feeling it harden quickly beneath his touch, and watched Dipper moan pitifully.

“You want me to take you in every way, shape, and form that your pathetic little meatsack can handle.” Cipher took in Dipper’s hip roll as a positive sign and continued on, playing with the other nipple. “You  _ love _ the idea of having someone watch me fuck you, humiliate you and make you beg for my cock, fill you up so full of cum that you leak.” Dipper whimpered, the both of them knowing for a fact it was all too true now. The brunette was in too deep-- the predator caught its prey. “Do they know how fucking filthy you are, Pinetree?”

“No,” Dipper breathed, choking back a whine and bucking his hips up again. A wave of pleasure shot down his spine. He brought his legs up and around the other’s waist, yanking the god forward on top of him completely. Their faces ended up just centimeters apart, hot breath against each other’s lips, and time froze. 

It was so much easier to see the little details now. The ones that you couldn’t see from a careful distance, the ones that only cheesy romance books talked about. Dipper only tore his eyes away from the god’s for not even half a second, but the details were burned into his brain.

Freckles. Cipher had golden freckles lightly dotting his nose, hardly able to be called freckles but they were  _ there _ beneath darkly tanned caramel skin. His eyelashes were abnormally long, you could see specifically where his pupils (though dilated) came to a point like a cat, and how a light scar crossed his right eyelid. His cupid’s bow was sharp, accompanying the points of his teeth, his nose was sharply pointed, cheekbones high. Cipher was truly all angles like his true form was.

Dipper, on the other hand, was plain but strangely beautiful once Cipher ceased his staring and truly  _ looked. _ His eyes were brown and warm, but there was some green in the background. His blush reached down his neck, nose round like a button. His brows were bushy and messy and there were little teenage acne scars you could only see way up close. He had dimples, one each cheek, and the slightest hint of stubble. And those lips, full and pink, were whispering something.

“But they will.  _ Fuck me, Cipher. _ ”

How could Cipher ever resist that?

Their lips smashed together in a rough, bruising and hungry kiss in the blink of an eye. Dipper’s heart skipped a beat and he wrapped his arms around Cipher’s neck, hands slipping into his hair. His fingers tangled in the locks tight, gripping and tugging like he was taunting him or pulling him along, and the brunette felt Cipher moan against his lips.

Cipher growled and nipped at Dipper’s bottom lip to get him to part them. Once he had the chance he shoved his tongue inside, senses instantly overcome with the pure taste of  _ Dipper. _ Dear Axolotl above, this human was absolutely addicting-- worryingly so.

Their tongues rubbed together, both groaning into each other’s mouths. Their hips rut and rolled in a rhythm, cocks hard and hot against each other, and their hands went anywhere they could reach.

Dipper reached for Cipher’s waistband and tugged at it with one hand, the other continuing to tug at his hair. He’d never heard a god-- Cipher-- moan so beautifully, and he never wanted to let go of it. Dipper would, and did, draw every little sound out and swallowed it greedily.

Cipher gripped Dipper’s ass, one cheek in each hand, and held up his hips to grind easier.  _ Fuck _ this human knew how to work him and Dipper barely had a chance to properly touch him. The hair pulling lit up his nerves and went straight down to his cock, making it twitch and writhe under the shendyt.

“Take th’t off,” Dipper muttered in between kisses, unable to reach down enough to pull Cipher’s skirt off completely. 

Cipher ignored him, instead biting down on Dipper’s bottom lip and tearing it open with his sharp teeth. The skin split apart and Dipper grunted in pain. Cipher swiped his tongue across the cut to play with the separated skin.

Once he had his fill, he pulled away, the string of spit connecting their lips breaking. Dipper was gorgeous, red and squirming and cock dripping precum. The sight was enough to convince Cipher that he was tired of playing around. Without any warning, he gripped Dipper’s hips and flipped him over, the brunette’s chest shoved into the twigs and leaves.

Dipper arched his back, gasping sharply. “C-Cipher, please!” Everywhere the god touched felt like fire, nerves lighting up in such a delicious way, and Dipper wanted everything from him. He wanted his cock inside of him, fucking him like a dog in heat.

“Mmm…” Cipher seemed to think long and hard, hands resting on the other’s hips. He then corrected Dipper. “Master. Call me Master.”

“Wh-What?” Dipper’s heart thumped. He was  _ not _ giving into this guy’s massive ego. “No.” 

“Wrong!” Cipher lifted a hand and slapped it down across Dipper’s asscheek. The impact echoed throughout the forest canopy, a red handprint left in his wake. Dipper cried out, arching even further down.

“I told you that’s not my name.” The god had the most shiteating grin on his face. Dipper could  _ hear _ it. It striked a little fear into his heart, but riled him up so much more. This creature would eat him whole and  _ dear god _ it was hot. “Maybe you want to try again?~”

“Like hell I’d call you that,” Dipper spat back. Cipher was bound to spank him again but that was what he was craving. The thought made his cock twitch in need. “I still have a little dignity left.”

“Wrong!” He spanked Dipper’s other asscheek in a similar manner. Two bright red, stinging prints of Cipher’s hands welted his skin.

Dipper yelled again, tears pricking his eyes. Oh  _ fuck _ this was so good, filthy to admit but even dirtier to love. If this was what being punished was like, he’d mouth off constantly.

Cipher leaned, gripped a fistful of Dipper’s brown, curly hair, and  _ yanked _ . It forced Dipper into an almost inhuman position of bending back, lips parted in a sob of pain and pleasure. “I’ll let you try one more time,” he growled in his ear. “What’s my name?”

“Master!”

Cipher’s lips spread into a smug smirk. Not only he’d gotten exactly what he wanted, but this was further proof of how much of a masochist Dipper was. He wondered how far he would go before Dipper couldn’t handle it. “Good boy,” he purred. 

The pet name sent a shudder through Dipper and he suppressed a sound, the praise going straight south. Who knew two simple words could turn him on so much? His head was let go and he dropped it, hanging it low.

Dipper didn’t have any time to think, let alone breathe, before he felt Cipher’s hands on him again. Instead of on his hips they were gripping his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the god lick his lips, then  _ dive down _ and shove his face into his parted cheeks.

That sinfully long, agile tongue made no move to be gentle. Cipher pressed the flat of it to Dipper’s puckered hole and lapped, getting the area nice and wet. The tip circled it, slow and teasing.

“ _ Fuckin’--! _ ” Dipper gasped, eyes squeezing shut. He couldn’t find any words to describe it, all his attention stolen to the wet kissing and licking at his hole. Dipper had experienced a rim job before, but it wasn’t as nearly as pleasant. “Aagh-- nnfh--”

If Dipper had been able to think past the wet tongue, he would have realized Cipher was thoroughly ruining him for anyone else.

“Master, please--” The puckered hole quivered in want under Cipher’s tongue. He hummed in satisfaction and finally plunged it  _ into _ Dipper, hole giving way to him.

Dipper gripped onto a few rocks on the ground, loud moans spilling from his lips. “Nnngh-- aaahhmffn ungh--” He rocked his hips back on Cipher’s skilled tongue and  _ dear fucking god _ it was going deeper-- stroking his walls and wiggling and  _ thrusting _ .

“So deep!” Dipper mewed, jaw dropped in pleasure. “Ci-- _ Master _ ! Pleaseplease  _ fuck _ \--” He felt the god’s appendage wrap around the sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass and stroke. He cried out, hips bucking back on him and riding it. The pleasure was so intense that it was painful, but pain was pleasure and it circled over and over again, the poor boy seeing stars.

Cipher pulled away, chuckling, right as Dipper clenched tight around him. He wasn’t letting Dipper cum so easily, it was fun seeing him beg. Usually he’d be more selfish with his partners, have them give him more pleasure than vice versa, but Dipper was so small and hilarious and  _ squirmy _ that his own needs were put to the side. Seeing him writhe was interesting and more than enough payment.

“No! Master-- please,  _ please _ fuck me oh my  _ god! _ ” Dipper nearly cried from the loss, so fucking close to the edge but not enough. This was torture. He pushed his ass back against Cipher’s hips, hoping to get more of that pleasurable tongue or fingers inside him.

“The only god here is me, Pinetree.”

Dipper’s head went dizzy as his head was shoved down hard into the dirt and Cipher’s hips grinded against his ass. The fabric rubbed against his skin and he felt the cock wriggle beneath it. His hole quivered for more. “Master, please,” he begged, tears welling in desperation. “Fuck me, I’ll be a good boy, fill me with your thick cock! Make me scream!”

Cipher  _ could _ extend this out further, but Dipper’s begging was enough to make him reconsider. His cock was aching and dripping beneath his shendyt, creating a wet stain on the front. It was time to give himself a little pleasure now.

He finally slipped his shendyt down to his knees and shimmied it off, leaving it in the dirt next to the rest of Dipper’s clothes. Dipper, able to see only by the sharp angle he was at, gawked at the sight of the god’s cock.

At the V of Cipher’s pelvis wasn’t anything close to human. It was a dark gold mini  _ tentacle _ , but in no way small. The biggest dick Dipper’s seen on a human paled in comparison. It was thick at the base and the girth tapered off at the tip, where a slit dripping sheeny, iridescent precum was. It had large ridges near the base, making its girth even bigger. As Dipper stared, it curled and squirmed, reaching for any type of friction. Cipher wrapped his hand around it and groaned lewdly.

Dipper’s jaw dropped. There was no way he could take that. He’d fucked lots of different types of people, but this wasn’t  _ human _ and his ass was  _ not _ taking that, dreamscape or no. Everything had already felt so real, and that sure as hell was going to hurt.

“I--” he gasped, “I can’t--”

“With enough enthusiasm, sure you can,” Cipher scoffed. The tentacle-dick wrapped around his hand as he stroked himself, unwinding when he came up and tightening back around when he came down. His breath came out in huffs, well-needed relief filling his body as he finally touched himself for the first time in this little encounter.

“Ci--M-Master, I--” Dipper swallowed hard, imagining Cipher shoving his thick cock inside of him. Although fear tingled his fingertips, his cock ached even more, and  _ dear god  _ he was turned on by the idea of being  _ torn open _ by this. If he woke up limping and unable to move, he wouldn’t be surprised.

Cipher studied his movements and watched Dipper’s cheeks flush even further, eyes flicker in shame. He laughed. “Even if you can’t, you  _ will _ . You  _ want  _ me to stuff you full and fuck you open.” 

He took a peek into Dipper’s running thoughts and caught quick, recalled pictures from the boy’s perspective of sizable human cocks. Some were behind him, some were spurting cum onto his face, others were in his mouth and shoved down his throat. It was obvious why Dipper had looked so embarrassed.

“Oh, you dirty little fucking  _ slut, _ ” he snarled. Was he not enough? No, of course he was, Dipper was just a tramp. “Thinking of all the other times you’ve been fucked. The only cock you should be thinking about is mine,  _ whore. _ ” 

If Dipper wanted to play this game, then Cipher was going to fucking win.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he stammered, scrambling for words. “N-No! No that’s-- I’m jus--”

One moment Cipher looked fairly humanoid, and the next there were several black tentacles spurred from his back, and they were  _ coming at him. _ Dipper didn’t have any time to bolt before they were wrapping so tight around him his ribs creaked.

“Hey! What the f--” A thick, black, slimy tentacle slid up from his torso in a flash and wrapped itself several times around Dipper’s neck. It  _ squeezed _ , constricting and pressing on his windpipe.

Dipper choked and wheezed for air, cheeks turning bright red. He struggled, wiggling and rearing his head back, but the tentacles were binding his arms against his body, rendering him unable to move.

Cipher grinned, stroking himself as he watched Dipper slowly lose air. The way his face flushed and eyes bulged wide, mouth wide open for wheezed gasps of air, made the god’s cock throb.

God, it reminded him of  _ him. _ The sight of watching Dipper struggling but cock dripping more than ever was a picture perfect throwback to Akil. His hair, his eyes, his birthmark, the flushing, the guilty pleasure of being choked. Cipher bit his tongue, lest he call Dipper by his previous name, by his previous life.

Dipper’s expression became frantic as his lungs burned and begged for air. The tentacle completely cutting off his airflow finally relaxed its grip. He gasped the second he could, panting and heaving and taking in air greedily.

Cipher smirked and wrapped another tentacle around Dipper’s hips, just  _ barely _ missing his dick. “Feel like being a good boy now?” he hummed, digging his nails into Dipper’s hips.

Dipper coughed, body trembling. “Y-Yes! I-- I’ll be a good boy!” Tears already streamed down his cheeks.

“Wonderful,” the god purred. “Now open up.” Cipher shoved Dipper’s thighs apart, making his knees drag out in the dirt.

Dipper felt shame fill his chest as he just  _ let _ himself be bossed around, be touched in such dirty ways. It was thrilling, though. Having a god that could crush him in a second play with him, force him into such vulnerable positions, was an indescribable sort of pride and humiliation. “M-Master, fuck me already,” he whined, his breathing evening out as much as it could while this aroused.

“The slut’s getting demanding,” Cipher quipped. Regardless, he lined his cock up to Dipper’s hole. It quivered against him needily as he rubbed it between his asscheeks.

Feeling his whole length against his ass was way too pleasurable. Dipper dropped his head, groaning and shoving his hips back against him. “Master, please!” he begged desperately, voice rough and cracking.

A split second before Cipher shoved himself inside, Dipper realized... There was no lube. Cipher had eaten him out, but that wasn’t enough, and it hit him right as the tapered end pushed in. The brunette cried out as he stretched around the huge cock forcing its way inside him. “Aghh--!”

Cipher groaned loudly, head throwing back in pleasure. Dipper was so fucking tight around him, stretching and tearing (he only vaguely noticed the sobs of pain and pleasure), and he had needed this so horribly bad. Thousands of years of no action and now he finally got relief.

Cipher wrapped his tentacles completely around Dipper’s body, across his hips and chest and arms, keeping him still and in place. The one around Dipper’s throat tightened again as the god pushed himself all the way in. Dipper’s hole took all of him in so well.

Dipper’s ass burned and he swore that Cipher was tearing him straight in half, but despite the pain, he felt so fucking  _ good _ . The brunette had never been filled up like this, never had a cock press against all of his walls and force them to give way, and reach in so far it passed his prostate. He whimpered and choked out moans while Cipher stilled. The tentacle-dick fucking  _ moved _ inside him, wrapping around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, not at all. The teasing tip brushing his prostate had him trembling violently and he screamed, cumming the hardest he ever had in his life.

“Oh, what a shame,” Cipher sniffed behind him. “I thought you’d last longer. Think you can handle some more?” It wasn’t a question. He pulled back and slammed himself back in, careless and ruthless.

He really shouldn’t have gone in completely dry, regardless of precum. The friction burned. But the more he fucked Dipper into the ground, the more he felt things slicking up. Cipher peered down curiously and found warm, red liquid covering the squirming gold appendage.

Dipper knew he was bleeding, Cipher’s cock rubbing over and over against open wounds. He should be screaming at him to stop, that this was bad, but instead he was screaming for more with a deep seated disgust in the pit of his stomach. No one ever brought his masochism this far.

“More! More more more  _ more-- _ ” Dipper sobbed, body rocking back and forth as Cipher fucked him hard and good. His cock quickly came back to life, oversensitivity filling his senses. It was  _ delicious _ . The sound of Cipher’s hips hitting his ass echoed in the forest, so did their lewd sounds, and Dipper never wanted this to end.

“More?” Cipher sneered. “Fucking whore.” He pulled another tentacle from the Mindscape and reached it from his lower back to Dipper’s face. “Open up, you dirty slut. This is what you want, right?”

Dipper lifted his head and whimpered at the sight of the thick tentacle lingering in front of his lips. He parted his lips obediently and it shoved itself into his mouth, prying his jaw open to hold it.

Cipher moaned loud at the feel of Dipper’s tongue and wet, hot heat around his tentacle, and eagerly thrusted it in and out of his mouth. Dipper’s tongue did its best to keep up, but it wasn’t enough, and the tentacle shoved itself down his throat  _ over and over _ again. Dipper’s throat convulsed, trying so hard not to gag. He couldn’t breathe but it was the hottest thing  _ ever _ .

Cipher’s dick deep inside his ass and squirming, his tentacles sliding and rubbing against his nipples and skin, the other one deep in his throat, and  _ another _ starting to wrap itself around Dipper’s cock, the poor brunette couldn’t fucking  _ think _ . Not one single coherent thought passed its way through his head. His mind was foggy as he was literally fucked raw, every single sense overwhelmed and short circuiting so deliciously.

Cipher, on the other hand, was having the best time of his goddamned life. Dipper was so small and frail beneath him yet taking all of him so good. Cipher had known Dipper was a masochist, but yet he was a little surprised. (Next time he should bring out a knife…)

What could make this feel even better?

_ Oh. _

Cipher grinned a little evilly and brought another tentacle out and positioned it alongside his cock. He heard Dipper make a whiny, alarmed sound. “Easy there, Pinetree, this won’t kill you,” he chuckled. Then muttered under his breath, “It shouldn’t, at least.” He pulled out, then all at once, thrust both appendages inside.

Dipper downright  _ wailed _ , body collapsing down onto the dirt. He couldn’t hold anymore inside of him, Dipper would fucking  _ burst _ . The wriggling tentacles up his ass were rubbing against his prostate, one on each side, sending painful pleasure all over his body. Dipper writhed and shook violently, screaming, and came for the second time this round. It covered his stomach and dripped into the dirt, white and warm and sticky.

“You fucking like that, being stuffed so full,” Cipher growled, “how disgusting can you get?” But he had nowhere to talk. He was right on his edge, dangerously teetering. The knot in his stomach was tight and ready to unravel.

No, he wasn’t cumming until he saw Dipper’s face in all this. He wanted to watch his expression when he filled him up.

Cipher pulled out and flipped Dipper, aided by all the tentacles rotating him, and slammed him back down on his back. His front was covered in cum and dirt, some leaves sticking to the drying cum, but he couldn’t be bothered to scowl. His attention went to the tentacle still fucking Dipper’s throat and how the tears streamed down his cheeks in desperation, unable to breathe and gasping in between, but  _ loving _ it judging by how his cock was standing straight again.

It was  _ thrilling _ and Cipher wasted no time in thrusting back in. He slammed in repeatedly, Dipper’s exhausted body rocking-- oh  _ fuck _ he could see himself in Dipper’s stomach. Two bulges moved in Dipper’s abdomen with each stroke.

Dipper clearly loved it, squirming even more and sobbing around the tentacle in his mouth. Cipher was so fucking deep, stuffing him full so good. He couldn’t wait until Cipher came and filled up his insides, releasing so much that it bulged out his belly like he was pregnant.

Huh. There was a kink he hadn’t realized he had.

It was evident Cipher was peeking further into his mind, because his eyes lit up in something mischievous or evil or  _ something _ indescribable, alongside pure lust. It paired perfectly with his flush cheeks and sweaty hair sticking to his skin, lips parted in moans.

He laughed mockingly. “Sure, I’ll breed you like a little bitch in heat. Cum inside and pump you full of my seed. I might even plug you up.”

Dipper groaned, which was a bad idea. The action, paired with the tentacle pushing its way down his throat, instantly made him gag and choke on it.

Cipher felt this was the last straw, and indeed it was. He fucked Dipper once, twice more, and suddenly the knot snapped. The god gave a sharp cry and threw his head back, cumming the hardest he had in thousands of years. It coursed through him, instant  _ pure _ relief, white hot and numbing his nerves from the pleasure. Cipher saw stars, vision temporarily turning white.

Dipper felt all the tentacles squeeze him so tight in a snap, completely cutting off his air and creaking his bones, and  _ oh fuck Cipher was cumming! _ He barely had even a second to process before his insides were being absolutely flooded with hot cum, and shit, were all the appendages releasing?

It was official this was the fullest he had ever been in his life. Dipper sobbed in unfiltered pleasure and pain, stomach swiftly swelling with the amount of cum Cipher was filling him up with, cum forcing its way down his throat too.

Completely stuffed, drooling, bitten and bruised and scratched, and Dipper came for the third and final time. This time, all he could get out was a pathetic whimper while he convulsed, toes curling and legs kicking out involuntarily. He briefly passed out even, eyes rolling back and vision going black for a few moments. When he came back to, Cipher still loomed over him.

It hurt. It hurt and he  _ loved it _ .

Time stood still for both Cipher and Dipper, baited on a breath. Pleasure had kicked them into an almost unbearable high. Finally, after a few minutes, Cipher looked down and spoke between pants

“Huh. You look pretty damn sexy like this, kid.”

Dipper blushed furiously, mouth still stretched around the tentacle now simply resting on his tongue. The cum stringed in his mouth, warm and sticky and salty with a tang of… something else he couldn’t comprehend. He was too exhausted to think.

Cipher pulled the tentacle from his mouth. Dipper croaked, “That was  _ so _ good.” The words made the god leer and laugh.

“I told you that you deserve a reward. Now let’s empty you out.”

Dipper flushed even more if it was possible at the implications of that. He finally took a moment to look down and saw his stomach was huge and swollen. He bit back a groan. Why was it so fucking hot? Knowing his stomach was swollen full of Cipher’s cum, so much that he would be pregnant if he was biologically a woman…

Cipher retracted the tentacles holding Dipper in place and readied himself to pull away completely. Gold eyes flickered up to Dipper’s questioningly, and to a nod of confirmation, he pulled out.

Thick, white-ish clear cum came gushing out of Dipper’s ass, flooding the dirt and grass below them.  _ Fuck… _ If they hadn’t both just cum, they would have gotten hard again.

Dipper groaned in oversensitivity, resisting the urge to squirm. This was too arousing to be sane. He wanted to do this all over again, but was too exhausted to consider it. Cipher placed his hands on Dipper’s slowly deflating belly and pushed down, making cum gush out of him even faster.

More tears streaked down Dipper’s cheeks, from the feeling of being emptied out like a fucking whore, to the knowledge he’d just been fucked raw and used within an inch of his life. It wasn’t a bad thing, though his emotions were running rampant.

Finally Dipper was empty and simply laying there in the dirt, panting hard and in shambles. Cipher made the last tentacle disappear and tucked himself back into the shendyt he had slipped back on.

Cipher looked down to Dipper’s small, worn out and marked up form, and knew that he had to do  _ something _ . He didn’t want to leave him here and risk any chance of him getting hurt somehow. It  _ totally _ wasn’t because he was starting to like him, nope, it was pure selfish reasons-- he didn’t want Dipper to be mad at him. Totally. Psssht.

His expression softened and he sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay, Pinetree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the first proper smut fic I've done outside of roleplay and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of it. It's also the largest piece of work I've ever written in my life, so here's to that!
> 
> This was based off of me and LumianaKatenke's RP together. We've been doing it for... about a year, maybe more. I took some liberties though.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader and best friend, Samantha, and to my other best friend Sequoia for helping me through the writer blocks.
> 
> If the italic bug strikes me down, so be it.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed! Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare.

Cipher leaned down and picked Dipper’s frail little body up into his arms. The poor thing was shaking and twitching, breath shaking just as much as his body was. He had a far-off look in his eyes, signaling he wasn’t  _ here _ .

“Hey, hey, Pinetree. You there?” Cipher murmured softly, adjusting his hold so Dipper was cradled properly to his chest. He absentmindedly pulled the stray leaf off of his stomach.

Dipper didn’t reply, only blinking owlishly. He had completely checked out of reality-- well, dream reality-- and now floated in his thoughts. He barely registered being picked up, but he did feel his warmth, and curled into it.

Damn… The sub-drop hit him that hard that quick, huh?

Cipher frowned, but was relieved that Dipper responded to the warmth. He didn’t want this human to go caput on him just yet. He pushed off the little spread of fuzziness in his chest, refusing to look further into it.

He snapped his fingers in front of Dipper’s face while blipping them into a bathroom setting. “Come back to me, Pinetree.”

Dipper blinked and slowly began to return to consciousness. His senses gradually came back to him, bit by bit. First it Cipher’s hand in front of his face, to which he focused on and blinked. Then it was smell. It was so nice and comforting at the moment, so  _ him. _ Then came hearing, and Dipper faintly nodded.

“Y-Yeah,” he rasped, missing the smile stretching across Cipher’s face. He did, however, catch the little nuzzle into his hair.

“Good. Can’t have you choking out on me so soon,” Cipher chuckled.

The bathroom they were in now was sparkling clean, porcelain, and fairly large. The tub already had warm water filled up. Cipher had taken the extra gesture to add some bath bubbles too, since he knew humans liked that sort of thing over the weeks he’d been let free.

Dipper’s throat, although dreaming, was dry. He cleared his throat and looked around, gripping tight onto the god holding him. “Where are we?”

“Bath. I’m not letting you go looking like this.” Cipher had done his best to put some type of disgust into his words, but it fell short, and the both of them knew there was an ounce of care in there somewhere.

“Can I have water?”

“Of course. I’m putting you in first, though.” Cipher got down on a knee and eased Dipper’s body into the bathtub in a way that he’d still be propped up against the side.

Dipper bit his lip and sighed, the hot water easing his already sore and aching muscles. Everything was so overwhelming and the warmth surrounding him was enough to cancel everything else out. 

He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again to a throat clearing. Cipher was holding out a glass of water for him. Dipper raised a shaky hand-- scratch that, both hands-- and gripped the glass. “Thanks.”

The cool water went down his throat easily, washing everything away and relieving the dryness. Dipper sighed and took a few more slow sips, then handed the glass back. It disappeared.

Cipher, after making sure Dipper didn’t need anything else (because he didn’t want him complaining), fully knelt down and got to work. A dark blue rag appeared in his hands and he dipped it into the water.

“What are you doing?” Dipper didn’t know why Cipher was acting like this. He never cared, only about himself. He’d never seen anything as domestic as this coming from him. The brunette should be wary, but he was too tired to think hard on it.

“Cleaning you, what does it look like?” Cipher covered the rag in soap and gestured out for an arm.

Dipper eyed him, biting his lips that were covered in dry blood, and obliged. Cipher took the arm he offered and rubbed it with the rag, actions careful and thoughtful. Dipper was already too stimulated, overly so, he didn’t want to overwhelm him even more.

Dipper watched quietly as Cipher went from arm to arm, then to his back and belly. It was almost… cute. He was precise and focused, the silence between them comfortable, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel his heart throb. He was even extra tender with the bite and scratch wounds, getting them clean but not aggravating them. It stung, but not as much as it could.

A god was cleaning him. A bloodthirsty god that had demanded sacrifices and killed if not given them, a god that had the power to crush him into millions of little tiny molecules, a god that could  _ swallow him whole _ , was washing Dipper’s body after a round of rough sex.

Dipper hadn’t known Cipher had any type of capacity for compassion. But Dipper thought, as he lifted a leg and Cipher so gently scrubbed the dirt from his calf, that maybe he did.

It was no secret, at least to Dipper, that he was starting to like him. How could the brunette  _ not _ be attracted to this? Gorgeous form, quick wit and intellect, all the knowledge that ever existed in creation, fucked him rough,  _ and _ was incredibly sweet afterwards (although they both knew he would vehemently deny it if accused).

The only problem was that he didn’t want to fully accept it. Dipper wasn’t anything compared to Cipher. He was a pathetic speck of dust beneath his heel.

The way Cipher was looking at him made him feel like it was more than that though.

“Still doing okay?” Cipher asked, tenderly washing up the sensitive areas with more care than other spots. He felt Dipper tense and twitch to the touch at his inner thigh and he stopped.

Dipper swallowed and nodded, lifting his leg again to signal Cipher to continue on. “Yeah, I’m-- I’m okay. Just…”

“Thinking?”

“Yeah.” About a lot of things, and his overall mood was declining. Dipper knew it was the subdrop talking, but he couldn’t help but feel… ugh. Like this would be forgotten and he wasn’t worthwhile, or not having Cipher’s hands on him was a sign of rejection, or this meant nothing, or it was all a pathetic dream and the rough sex, the intimacy, was all fake.

Cipher pressed his lips in a thin line and washed away the rest of the dirt, dried cum and blood from Dipper’s body. The water should have been dirty, but magic kept it clean.

He set the rag aside and conjured up a bottle of shampoo. Dipper saw and scooted a little closer, though still leaning all of his weight on the side of the tub. Cipher poured some into Dipper’s hair, let the bottle disappear, and began scrubbing.

Cipher was just as gentle here as he was with Dipper’s body. The way his claws scraped against Dipper’s scalp, not enough to maim, made the brunette melt. This was a new brand of intimacy. Nothing like sex, but something else.

Something like trust.

“Your thoughts are loud, Pinetree,” Cipher murmured, dipping his hand down to scritch and scrub the hair at Dipper’s nape. “Don’t think too hard on this.”

Dipper sighed and lifted his head enough from his forearms to speak. “Cipher, what is this?”

“What is what?” Cipher raised a brow. They both knew damn well what Dipper meant, but he wasn’t answering unless Dipper said it.

“What are we? Or… ugh.” Dipper dropped his head back down and held back a pleased sound when Cipher’s claws scratched an itch. He leaned up into it.

Cipher bit his lip to hide the smile spurred from Dipper’s cute little display. This human was adorable… Others were weird and gross, too many complications, but this one was good.

This one, he had been waiting for.

Instead of giving Dipper the answer he wanted, Cipher replied, “Don’t think I can’t hear all the bullshit you’re thinking about yourself. You’re a stupid human but you aren’t worthless outside of sex, and this is very real. Not just a dream I conjured up for you.”

So it was something they actually did. Not just fiction, but the god actually fucking him. Dipper could process that, but the fucking compliment? The reassurance? That was off-brand but it made his heart flutter and sing. Suddenly the post-fuck sadness wasn’t as suffocating.

“...You really mean that?” Dipper nearly whined when Cipher pulled his hands away, only to see him grabbing the shower head.

“I do.” Cipher sat back on his heels and flipped the water on to warm. “Close your eyes.” With that, he aimed the water flow over Dipper’s head and rinsed out the shampoo. His free hand combed through the knotted curls, getting all the soap suds out.

When he pulled away and turned it off, he barked a laugh. Dipper looked like a drowned cat with how his hair was. Cipher put the shower head back up and turned towards him again.

Dipper’s heart jumped as two dark hands smoothed his hair back, giving way to two bright golden eyes staring straight into his. They crinkled in something fond, a slip of the cool mask he usually put on.

“Now let’s get you rinsed, dried off, and into bed.”

“But this is a dream.” Dipper let himself be rinsed off though, water drained and shower head rinsing the bubble bath off of him. Cipher helped him out, dried him off, and dressed him in soft clothing that made him hum in happiness. Sweatpants and an oversized sweater.

“It’s still what you need, though.” Aftercare was a thing and a lot of it was emotional. Cipher hated feelings. But this human was important, so what he needed mattered. (Why was this species so complex again?)

Dipper couldn’t argue with that. He had really needed Cipher’s attention and care after what happened, it negated most of the drop. If he had been left there in the forest like he feared, he didn’t know how he’d be right now; he assumed he’d still be staring off into space, all mental processes stopped.

Cipher scooped Dipper’s body back up into his arms again, pleased to feel that the brunette was no longer shaking like a leaf. He was warm and pliant, head resting against his shoulder.

Dipper bit his lip and tightened his arms around Cipher’s neck as he was carried from the bathroom to the bedroom of this, what he assumed, dreamscape home. He watched the hallways pass by, dark red walls covered in gold swirl designs with black trimming. Cipher’s dreamscape home, perhaps?

Why was he being so kind?

Cipher brought them into a lavish room with a big bed and satin sheets. Dipper’s eyes locked straight on the bed and his body immediately ached to lay down in the soft blankets.

What surprised him was that, when Cipher set him down, the god tucked him in like a loved one and joined him.

Dipper’s eyes widened as he watched Cipher climb in and slip beneath the covers. He looked strangely attractive there, gold against caramel tanned skin. It was quite obvious he knew it was his color and he liked it-- but why? Why was a god willingly getting into bed with a human?

And  _ cuddling _ him?

Cipher rolled over and wrapped his arms, strong and muscular, around Dipper’s small body and brought him close. His chest to Dipper’s back, legs tangling and nose nuzzling into his nape. It was almost disgustingly sweet, but damn, it made Dipper’s heart race so fast. He felt the safest he’d ever been.

And for Cipher, his own heart-- or his equivalent-- did too. Having Dipper in such a soft, intimate moment felt a little more raw than having him face down on the ground and fucked. Like Dipper trusted him, and dear every shape and being in the multiverse, he’d keep him safe.

“Cipher?” Dipper whispered.

“Mm?”

“Why are you doing this?” It wasn’t like Dipper didn’t love it-- he  _ knew _ that Cipher knew he did-- but he was horribly confused and conflicted. Did this mean Cipher liked him? Or was Dipper projecting or looking too far into things? Was this platonic and friendly or a sign of something else? He didn’t know how gods worked, but he assumed with their lifespans, nothing that mattered or meant to humans did to them.

Cipher almost answered it--almost. After a few moments of silence, though, he only rumbled a quiet chuckle and squeezed his human a little tighter. “Get to sleep, Pinetree. You need it.”

Dipper wasn’t going to protest that. It seemed like his body understood what Cipher said, because right after, he felt his limbs drop their weight and relax. His eyes drooped and a yawn forced its way out.

“O..kay…” Dipper chose to push his thoughts aside for another day. For now, he rested in his god’s arms. Right at the edge of sleep, Dipper wondered if Cipher would leave.

When Dipper awoke that morning, he first noticed two things. 

The first thing was: His underwear was soiled beyond belief. Dried cum crusted the fabric stiff and he felt the disgusting squish whenever he moved. The memories paired with it made his cheeks flare up in horrible embarrassment and he desperately hoped he wasn’t as loud in reality as he was in the dream.

The second thing was the sensation of strong arms safely clutching him close to an everlasting heat source. It rumbled soft breaths in his ear and its hair tickled Dipper’s nape.

Dipper smiled, snuggled back against the chest, and shut his eyes again. Just a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add in some lovies. I'm a sucker for fluff.


End file.
